


В стиле джаз-фанк

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: Акааши проводит собеседование на должность танцовщика в ночном клубе.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	В стиле джаз-фанк

– Куроо Тетсуро, ваш будущий лучший сотрудник. 

Куроо заходит к нему в кабинет после стука, обмена приветствиями и разрешения войти. Акааши ждёт его на собеседование на должность танцовщика. 

Акааши неспешно разглядывает Куроо, пока тот подходит ближе к его столу. У Куроо острые скулы и блядские губы, которые Акааши хочет запечатлеть в поцелуй. У него длиннющие ноги и мощные бёдра, которые Акааши предпочёл бы оседлать. Он даже рад, что сейчас сидит, иначе бы у него коленки подкосились. У Куроо самоуверенный вид, и это сотня из десяти – Акааши западает мгновенно. У Акааши кинк на самоуверенных и обаятельных, которые выглядят как плохие мальчики.

На Куроо антрацитового цвета брюки под искусственную кожу, чёрный пиджак и нечто полупрозрачно-чёрное под ним, напоминающее водолазку. Выглядит так, словно после собеседования продолжит вечер в клубе или на закрытой вечеринке.

Куроо статный, холёный в духе «на свою естественную небрежность я потратил пару часов». Акааши невольно хочется запустить пальцы в волосы Куроо, чтобы просто проверить, сколько в них фиксирующего лака. И насколько они мягкие. 

Где-то в мире существует язык, в котором «Куроо Тетсуро» переводится как «секс». Если такого языка не существует (это ужасное упущение), Акааши придумает его сам.

– Акааши Кейджи, менеджер по персоналу в этом стриптиз-клубе, – деловито представляется он, когда Куроо садится напротив него и подмигивает, вероятно, польщённый интересом к себе. – Расскажите о себе. 

– Мне двадцать пять лет, у меня образование в сфере адаптивной физической культуры. Танец преподаю уже шестой год, у меня душа лежит к этому занятию. Считаю, что движение – это жизнь, а танец помогает выразить себя. Ещё я обожаю блинчики на завтрак, мороженое со вкусом жвачки и гулять по вечерам.

Последнее звучит настолько занимательно в рамках собеседования, что Акааши теряется на пару секунд, но виду не подаёт. Куроо так шутит, он в принципе непосредственный или пытается так флиртовать? В любом случае, Акааши заинтригован.

– Это крайне любопытная информация, Куроо-сан, – он звучит ровно, но улыбается уголком губ. – Как давно вы танцуете?

– Танцую одиннадцать лет, – с гордостью говорит Куроо и лучезарно улыбается. – Я начинал с хип-хопа и со временем нашёл себя в джаз-фанке. Стиль динамичный, ломаный и тягучий одновременно, сексуальный. Как и я.

Акааши хочется закатить глаза на это «как и я», потому что звучит оно как с курсов пикапа. Про мороженое ему больше понравилось.

Куроо рассказывает, мастер-классы каких именитых танцоров он прошёл, но внутри Акааши что-то переключается. Он слушает не столько то, что Куроо говорит, а как он это делает.

Его голос мягко обволакивает, льётся словно патока. Проникновенный, бархатистый, с чарующей глубиной. В его интонациях сладкая хрипотца. 

Куроо рассказывает о пройденных мастер-классах, но Акааши воспринимает это как попытку соблазнения голосом.

Акааши хочет слышать его, занимаясь с Куроо сексом по телефону. Куроо – по ту сторону телефонной трубки для неспешного интимного флирта, для заигрывания с воображением. Если Куроо своим голосом вкрадчиво попросит дотронуться собственных губ, изгиба шеи, расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке и коснуться бёдер, Акааши это сделает. Но более он предпочёл, чтобы это сделал с ним Куроо.

Кажется, тот уже закончил говорить и теперь смотрит выжидающе. Чувствует ли Акааши неловкость за эту паузу? Нет. На губах Куроо очертания плутовской полуулыбки, во взгляде что-то демонически завораживающее.

Куроо подаётся ближе, ставит руку локтем на стол, ведёт пальцем по своей скуле. Акааши ловит ощущение – Куроо нравится. Любопытно происходящее. Акааши тоже любопытно – как это будет развиваться.

– Акааши-сан, расскажите об условиях работы.

Акааши честно рассказывает обо всём, имеющем отношение к делу, и заканчивает фразой:

– …никаких интимных услуг между танцовщиками и клиентами. За этим строго следят.

– А между танцовщиком и работодателем? – как бы невзначай спрашивает Куроо, Акааши даже перестаёт прокручивать ручку между пальцев и не сразу находится с ответом:

– Вы так уверены, что я приму вас на работу?

– Я не привык сомневаться в себе.

Куроо обворожительно улыбается – его самоуверенность на кончиках пальцев Акааши: колется и подталкивает. Подталкивает Акааши в объятия Куроо, призывает дёрнуть его за лацканы пиджака на себя и смять эти тонкие губы напористым поцелуем.

Акааши смаргивает поволоку с глаз – все поцелуи с Куроо у него в воображении. Акааши не очень хорошо держится, и с каждым жестом Куроо его выдержка тает.

– Я отведу вас в гримёрную. Переоденьтесь и покажите, что вы умеете.

Пока Куроо готовится, Акааши делает себе простенький коктейль в баре клуба, включает музыку и садится на диванчик перед сценой. У Акааши такая работа – смотреть на привлекательных парней с фигурами Аполлона. У него целый пантеон богов горячих и мускулистых. Но именно на Куроо сходится – щёлкает «любимый цвет, любимый размер». Куроо выглядит, как мечта Акааши.

Куроо поднимается на сцену в одних леггинсах. У него подтянутая фигура, голый мускулистый торс и лукавая улыбка – у Акааши дыхание перехватывает, жар в теле и срочная необходимость выпить.

Широко раскрытой ладонью Куроо ведёт от живота, через грудную клетку к шее – движется плавно, ласкает себя. Касается подбородка и резко, следуя за импульсом музыки, поворачивает голову в сторону – фиксирует позу. Он мягко подаётся плечами глубоко вперёд и так же возвращается назад, а затем стремительно выбрасывает ногу вверх. Оборачивается вокруг себя, попутно расставляя ноги шире, опирается руками на колени и быстро опускает корпус между них – на контрасте медленно выпрямляется.

Акааши смотрит на него как заворожённый, но особенно когда Куроо принимает типичную позу дивы и успевает ему подмигнуть в новой точке.

Ладони Куроо расходятся от диафрагмы – одна к паху, другая к шее, неторопливо и соблазнительно. Акааши нужно, чтобы его касались точно так же. Куроо снова вращается вокруг себя, подгибает одну ногу и с опорой на неё грациозно падает боком на пол. Мягко перетекает на живот, опирается коленями и грудной клеткой. У Куроо манящий прогиб в пояснице и шикарная задница; эти чёрные леггинсы только подчёркивают её.

Акааши ловит себя на желании огладить чужие ягодицы. Акааши думает, что его руки смотрелись бы на ягодицах Куроо, как будто должны быть там всегда. Акааши почти смущённо кривит губы, когда встречается глазами с Куроо, и тот ухмыляется.

Куроо знает, насколько пластично двигается и сексуально выглядит (будь он проклят за это), и позволяет Акааши любоваться собой.

Следуя за ритмом мелодии, он плавно приподнимает корпус, дёргается вверх и выгибается кошкой, медленно переворачивается на спину. Акааши цепляется взглядом за голый торс и делает глубокий вдох, шумно сглатывает. Куроо смотрит на него изучающе, наблюдает за тем, какое послевкусие оставляют его движения.

Сладкое и пьянящее, может не сомневаться.

Акааши ловит его взгляд, когда Куроо полулежит, бёдрами касаясь собственных икр, и прогибается в спине. У Куроо длинная шея, которая создана, чтобы её усыпали поцелуями. Он плавно поднимает торс, разводит согнутые колени и начинает покачивать бёдрами. Обе руки Куроо размашисто скользят по внутренней стороне бёдер, поднимаются по животу, кончики пальцев изящно касаются шеи. Акааши наблюдает за Куроо со спины и ловит себя на том, что норовит повторить движения чужих рук на собственном теле, но ещё желаннее – по телу Куроо. Особенно когда он, повернув голову к Акааши, обводит языком ухмыляющиеся губы и накрывает ладонью пах.

Глубокий вздох.

Пока Куроо танцует, в голове у Акааши только «мы могли бы заняться сексом прямо на сцене», а когда танец заканчивается: «Это было прекрасно, одевайтесь». Недолго думая, последнюю фразу Акааши говорит вслух и делает пару глотков коктейля, поверх бокала наблюдая за реакцией Куроо.

– Обычно так говорю я после действительно хорошего секса, – снисходительно делится Куроо, выразительно приподняв бровь.

– Как ощущения от нового опыта?

Куроо молчит. Спускается со сцены, хищно улыбается, неизбежно сокращает расстояние поступью пантеры, приковывая взгляд Акааши. Куроо склоняется к нему и пристально смотрит в глаза. Так близко… У Акааши мгновенно пересыхает во рту и невольно приоткрываются губы в желании поцелуя. Акааши чувствует жар чужого тела, тёплое дыхание на своих губах, и то, как сердце пропускает удар.

– Хочется перевернуть ситуацию так, чтобы эти слова от меня услышали вы.

В паху поднимается возбуждение, Акааши улыбается одними уголками губ, довольный таким ответом. Чужая дерзость заводит, самоуверенность Куроо не оставляет равнодушным.

Куроо подцепляет подбородок Акааши пальцами и плавно поднимает вверх, не сводя взгляда. Большой палец очерчивает контур губ, слегка надавливает на нижнюю. Акааши касается кончиком языка фаланги Куроо и замечает, как у него в глазах вспыхивают медовые искры.

Палец сменяется на язык, точно так же очерчивает контур губ Акааши и проскальзывает между ними. Куроо целует напористо, жадно – Акааши теряется первые секунды, но после пытается перехватить инициативу. Потому что, очевидно, это заводит обоих – ни один не намерен уступать.

Акааши держит лицо Куроо в своих ладонях и сбивчиво дышит. Куроо тоже опаляет его губы жарким дыханием – им обоим приходится прерваться, когда по лёгким обжигающе проходится нехваткой воздуха. Куроо смотрит так лукаво и вызывающе.

Акааши кричит внутри себя от оборотов. Куроо чертовски горячий, привлекательный и обаятельный, но он не готов сейчас заходить дальше поцелуев. Как бы сексуально ни выглядел Куроо, как бы самого Акааши ни накрывало его харизмой и внутри надламывало, закручивало от возбуждения, он боится поспешить. 

И сейчас вслух он пытается играть: отвлечь, переключить внимание их обоих, выиграть хоть немного времени для себя… Поэтому старается звучать сладко и многообещающе:

– Куроо-сан, не торопитесь... Давайте продолжим у меня в кабинете. Переоденьтесь и приходите ко мне.

Куроо выразительно улыбается, долго и задумчиво смотря Акааши в глаза, что-то решает для себя, и нежно целует его в местечко под ухом. Акааши не дышит в этот момент. Сердце замирает вместе с временем, а после пускается колотиться о рёбра.

Куроо уходит, послушно следуя заданным правилам, оставляет Акааши наедине с собой. Акааши окутывает жар, дыхание стало более глубоким. Подушечками пальцев он осторожно касается шеи, там, где только что были губы Куроо. Акааши думает, что этот чужой жест гораздо интимнее всего, что он увидел за вечер.

И ему хочется ещё.

Акааши делает большой глоток из своего бокала, прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает.

Он решительно поднимается с дивана и направляется в гримёрную, чтобы перехватить Куроо, потому что Акааши опасается, пока будет ждать в кабинете, его решительный настрой исчезнет. По пути он даже находит предлог для встречи: показать Куроо костюмы для выступлений.

Они сталкиваются в дверях, как в кино: Акааши открывает дверь, и перед ним просто стоит Куроо. На нём та же одежда, в которой он пришёл на собеседование; полы пиджака небрежно распахнуты, и торс под чёрной полупрозрачной тканью притягивает взгляд.

У Куроо на губах плутовская, едва уловимая, улыбка, но Акааши хватает – замыкает. Он несмело шагает вперёд, сокращая между ними намёки на дистанцию, и рука касается Куроо.

Акааши почти замирает, осторожно ведёт кончиками пальцев по животу Куроо. Под пальцами – мелкая сетка и чужое горячее тело. Акааши плавно поднимается выше пупка и чувствует хорошо очерченный, рельефный пресс. Акааши не может ни взгляд, ни руки от него отвести. Словно всё это время он запрещал себе тактильность, и теперь перед ним прекрасное тело. Акааши изголодался и касается Куроо уже обеими ладонями; он скользит вниз, явственно ощущая, как становится жарковато.

Куроо ему позволяет – не отталкивает и с интересом наблюдает за мягкими, изучающими поглаживаниями и взглядом Акааши.

Торс Куроо чертовски крепкий. Скульптурный, с выраженными мышцами. Акааши дышит через слегка приоткрытые губы и невольно ловит себя на том, как представляет Куроо в душе. Как по обнажённому телу капельками бежит вода, обводит собою изгибы и подчёркивает рельеф. Акааши очень нужно коснуться живота Куроо языком – почувствовать его не только руками, слюной оставить на нём влажную паутину и изрисовать поцелуями.

– Сними... – вкрадчивым шёпотом, практически одними губами просит Акааши и не сразу замечает свой переход на «ты».

Он не очень определился, имеет ли в виду что-то конкретное из одежды, или просто хочет, чтобы Куроо разделся полностью. 

Куроо улыбается как Чеширский кот и послушно ведёт плечами – пиджак шумно падает на пол.

Акааши жадно рассматривает чуть обнажившееся тело, цепляется взглядом за ключицы, широкие плечи Куроо, скрытые за полупрозрачной чернотой ткани, и прикусывает собственную губу. Тончайший, лёгкий материал откровенно не скрывает ничего – лишь распаляет желания Акааши.

У Куроо разлёт ключиц, которым не хватает губ Акааши. Он хочет исцеловать их вдоль, мягко прикусить губами, очертить языком и перейти на шею, чтобы оставлять поцелуи на каждом миллиметре нежной кожи.

Акааши ведёт ладонями по плечам Куроо и охотно задерживается на выдающихся соблазнительных бицепсах – он предпочёл, чтобы именно эти руки держали его, потому что сам себя Акааши уже плохо держит.

Он осторожно, спрашивая разрешения, скользит по одному из сосков кончиком языка, чувствует, как тот начинает твердеть. С губ Акааши срывается шумный выдох, почти тихий стон; жар тягуче разливается по телу.

Акааши сам не верит, что делает это, а Куроо ему всё ещё позволяет.

Его руки на удивление хорошо ощущаются на пояснице, словно и должны быть там; пальцы поглаживают сквозь рубашку. Куроо прижимает к себе и заключает его в объятия невесомые, не настаивает, если Акааши передумает.

Акааши думает, что, если бы не чёртов лонгслив Куроо, он бы оставил засос на этой груди. Похоть захлёстывает, и Акааши почти безразлично, что его метка стала бы заметна и другим: ему нужен Куроо весь, без остатка. 

Подушечкой каждого пальца Акааши трогает чужой сосок, поднимается по грудной клетке, когда Куроо мягко перехватывает его руку. Подносит её к своим губам и на тыльной стороне ладони оставляет долгое касание, смотрит на Акааши из-под опущенных ресниц. Акааши уже потерялся в янтаре глаз Куроо.

Акааши жизненно необходимо, чтобы Куроо каждый день целовал ему руки и смотрел так проникновенно, что перехватывает дыхание. 

– Мне до безумия нравится, как проходит наше собеседование, – в шёпоте Куроо слышится хрипотца. 

– Мне тоже... У меня такое впервые, – тихо делится Акааши. 

– Впервые проводишь собеседование или впервые западаешь с одного взгляда?

– Впервые с трудом держу тебя в руках, – Акааши замирает, а затем исправляется: – Себя.

– Не сопротивляйся, – вкрадчиво просит Куроо. – У тебя не было и шанса, мной легко очароваться.

Куроо Тетсуро, ты не помогаешь.

У Акааши дыхание сбито, и взгляд затянут поволокой. Тело сладко одурманено Куроо и немного алкоголем из коктейля. Последние разумные клетки мозга напоминают Акааши, и он говорит это вслух:

– Секс с рекрутером всё ещё не является обязательной частью собеседования.

– А соблазнение рекрутером, значит, является? – Куроо забавляется и вопросительно выгибает бровь.

Акааши хочет сказать, что Куроо его соблазнил первым – всем своим видом, как только вошёл в кабинет, своим танцем и контрольным – омерзительно нежными жестами. Акааши ни в чём из этого не признается сейчас.

Он кривит губы в ухмылке, Куроо понимающе улыбается.

– Ты такая катастрофа, Акааши… – мягко замечает Куроо. – Но мне чертовски лестно, что ты запал на меня с первого взгляда. Знаешь, после всех разов, что ты оттрахал меня взглядом, ты просто обязан сходить со мной на свидание. И поцелуй.

– И поцелуй, – со вздохом повторяет Акааши. Он согласен начать с поцелуя и продолжить свиданием.

Он накрывает губы Куроо – мягкие, податливые, – невесомо касается их. Акааши целует совсем невинно, порхает по чужим губам, деликатно пробует на вкус. Куроо так же отвечает и прижимает теснее, но даже не пытается углубить поцелуй; Акааши мысленно ему благодарен.

– Какой скромный поцелуй для человека, который совсем нескромно смотрел на меня всё это время, – Куроо улыбается уголком рта.

– По тебе тоже не скажешь, что ты любишь блинчики на завтрак и танцевать джаз-фанк, – Акааши зеркалит его улыбку.

– На свидании со мной ты узнаешь ещё много любопытного обо мне.

Акааши думает, что на самом деле Куроо пришёл не на собеседование, а украсть его сердце. И Акааши согласен. На всё.


End file.
